Don't Turn Around
by DarkRubberDuckyofDoom
Summary: After finding her boyfriend with another woman, Sango wanders the city. When she runs into a man, her luck seems to change. Who is this handsome man with violet eyes and why does the world stop when he's around?
1. The Night I 'Fell' in Love

**Don't Turn Around!**

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything in this story, but the plot! Believe, if I did, I wouldn't be so broke!**_

This fiction is something I thought up as I was sitting around on New Year's Eve. I'm not social! I like to sit around! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Night I 'Fell' in Love**

Sango didn't care that people were staring at her as she walked down the street. They were strangers. What did they care if her life was being torn apart? What did they care if she cried? _I'm sorry I'm crying in front of you, you blockheads! Let me cry elsewhere if it bothers you!_ And she was. Tears fell freely as she walked, her mind twisting in and out of thoughts. One minute she was thinking about the fact she was alone, afraid in this big city. Afraid of the things that lurked in the distant shadows of the world. Fearful of all the lies she had been told and had yet to hear.

_Why now?_ She wondered. Why to me? Why again?! Everything in her soul screamed as her thoughts then twisted around to _him_! How could he have stood there, looking her in the eyes and accused her of that? Of everything, with Ayame in his lap . . .or him in hers. Either way, it was a lie.

Everything was a lie.

So she had left the untruthful bastard, Kouga and his whore. Why? She knew why. She should have seen it before, after Kagome had asked her the question she herself had been thinking.

Can you see yourself with him in five years? What about five months? Five days?

Blank. She had drawn a complete blank. Thinking ahead. That's what's wrong with me. Every relationship I've had, I've never looked beyond what was planted in my head. The first date. A kiss. The second, a welcome inside for coffee or tea. Third date, sex. That's what they had all planted in her head. And each one she had fallen for it, then had been left behind, staring at an empty bed only months into because she 'wasn't wild enough'. _Well, hell no I'm not wild. Men must be_**looking **_for whores with the way they act towards me! A girl that takes yoga, a girl with a perfectly fine imagination? Not wild enough. Fuck you all, then!_

And Kouga had. She had heard Kagome talk about him. About his past relationships ending with him running off for another skirt, but how could he just . . .

Her thoughts just stopped as she rammed into someone. _Ouch! Damn, that was painful! _She looked up into violet eyes. Everything stopped, now. Not just the thoughts, but the world. The people, the lights, the noises. Everything in the world just . . .froze.

"Sorry," the man said, picking up a bag she'd been carrying. Full of her things, all that was left for her. "Didn't mean to . . ."

He paused, not gripping the words that were just about to come out. Those brown eyes, filled with tears, stared up at him. It was so . . .amazing. Everything he'd made a living of just clicked together, and it was . . .Stronger. Everything in words was _nothing_ compared to this.

This was his next subject. His next chapter. His next step in life. And the girl, no. This young woman was the key to his soul.

They just stood there staring at each other until a car, a very loud one, drove by, splashing what was left of the afternoon rain onto the two. At first, Miroku could have cursed and given the bird to the bastard. The next he was chuckling.

Until he saw her face go pale and her eyes fill again. To distract her from crying, he offered her her bag and his hand. "I'm Miroku."

Sango swallowed. "I'm . . .Sango." and took the hand.

He smiled, making her own lips twitch up. "Pretty name," he said. What a pretty name, he thought again, holding onto the hand she had offered. Beautiful, really. Just like her.

Sango looked away after several moments of silence as he watched her. "I have to . . ." She broke off. Go? Where? She didn't have anywhere to go. Kouga had 'kicked' her out. Or she had left . . .At the moment she couldn't really remember, even as the city began to move again, spinning with the world.

This man, Miroku, she corrected. He had a nice face. Romantic. Heartbreakingly so. His deep black hair was long and pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his head. His lips were turned up, just slightly, but enough to tell her he was still smiling. His eyes . . .Oh, they were what had done her in. Those beautiful, plum colored eyes. No, they were a bit deeper, richer than plum. Violet eyes, wonderful lips, and hair that any woman would wish to pull on.

What a great guy. In looks. How was his personality? Was he a rapist? A psychopath? Serial killer!

Her face suddenly changed, and Miroku went wide-eyed with questions. What? Did he have something on his face? A growth? What? Did he suddenly have three heads? No, what he saw was fear.

"Something wrong?"

Why not be honest? "Are you a rapist?"

There was a pause before he laughed. "I don't think so."

She smiled. The first real smile that filled her face. _What a wonderful smile_, he thought, leaning into her. "Why do you ask? Think I'm gonna drag ya off and have my way with you?"

"I guess when you live in the city long enough, you learn to be careful." Yeah, this was _real_ careful!

They laughed again, this time much easier. Almost fluidly. "Hey, you wanna go get a burger or something?" he asked with another smile.

Sango swallowed hard. "Um, I have to . . .I can't."

Miroku felt disappointed and frowned. "Don't like me after all?"

"No!" she insisted, taking hold of his arm for emphasis. "I'd love to, really, but . . .I have something to do."

"Like what? What's better than a date with a perfect stranger?"

_Nothing when the stranger is the hottest man alive_, she thought, rubbing her shoulders because the breeze was making her cold. And she didn't have a jacket. Miroku took notice and offered his to her. "I have to find a hotel." She murmured, wrapping the thick wool around her body.

"Really?" His brows shot up in questioning shock. "I thought you were a local."

She shrugged and answered with the truth. "I walked out of my apartment this morning." His eyes were still on here, still wanting to understand why. "Found my boyfriend on top of my friend."

"Oh!" Miroku shifted, scratched his head and shook his head. "I had a similar happening last week." He shrugged and chuckled. "But, I found my ex on top of a strange guy in a thong."

"Eww!"

With more than a little difficulty, Miroku held back a laugh at her reaction. "So, how about we go get a bite, and I'll take you in?"

Well, hell. That was bad. Going to a stranger's house . . .Okay, so he wasn't a complete stranger. She knew his first name. Going over to his house, both of them in wet clothes? Was that a smart thing to do?

No, no matter if he said he wasn't a killer or if he had told her a lie, she knew she shouldn't. And when she heard a familiar voice call her name, she knew she wouldn't. "Kagome!" The girl drove up to the curb beside where Sango and Miroku stood.

"Hey. I was just going over to Inuyasha's . . ."She looked at the box, the boy, and the clothes. "Bad night?"

"Bad month." Sango answered.

Kagome gave a small smile. "Who are you?"

The man beside her friend extended his hand. "Miroku. Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Kagome then turned her attention back to Sango. "Need a ride, or are you ok?"

Sango sighed and leaned forward, trying to keep her voice down so Miroku wouldn't hear her. "I need a place to stay, a big bubble bath, and new underwear."

The girl laughed. "I can get you with all three. Hop in." She did, and with a smile, offered Miroku her hand and a smile.

"Great meeting you. Miroku."

"Sango. Like wise." He kissed her hand and watched as she drove off.

It was twenty minutes later he remembered she still had his coat. "Oh well. I guess I can let it go."

But he was determined to see her again. No matter what, he wanted to find this Sango again. For he had the perfect character in his mind for her to be. She was his Juliet.

The question was, was he a Romeo?

* * *

---sings--- I fell in love with the girl at the rock show! ---looks up and gasps--- Um . . .The story done? No? Well, does that mean I have to keep writing? Yes? Okay, but only if I get at least seven reviews. Why seven? Because I can! Mwahahaha! ---clears throat--- Hope you enjoyed. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! 


	2. Ah, Tension…

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha, Inuyasha's bad luck with women, dead or otherwise, Miroku and all his women problems nor anyone/thing/place in the Inuyasha series. So no suing me!**

Thank you for the reviews! I reloaded the first just because one of my lovely reviewers told me about serial and cereal. It's not the first time I've done that. And the reason Kouga is the ex? **Well, did you want her to date Naraku? **That's what I thought!

I'm trying to keep it plain, tell me if this chapter sucks! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ah, Tension…**

In his downtown apartment, Miroku sat at his laptop, typing in a blaze of creation, his imagination sweeping him under. Whatever was inside his mind tonight was desperate for release, hoping for a weak moment in his sanity so as to escape. The woman, Sango, the goddess of his dreams, the reason his heart was beating so quickly, she was there, in his thoughts. In his mind, in his soul! Like a virus or cancer, consuming him completely.

His fingers flew as he wrote.

_Something had become of him at that moment, something stronger than anything in his history had. Something that took over him, washing away his sins, and adding to them in that same moment. What was it? This feeling of warmth throughout all of his body? An arousal of the soul, mind and body. His brain felt as if it were fried, toasted, and roasted._

_He had never believed in love at first sight. Never believed you could want to be with someone day and night forever. Grow old with someone. Have children. Why would he? Him, a bachelor, one of the only men in the world not looking for a woman. Sure, women had good reasons for being the sex they were, otherwise men would be left to take care of everything._

_But this was so much more than lust. And he knew lust. Lust to him was a close, personal friend. But this was something else. Something crazy, making his skin hot and his _. . .

Miroku stopped, looking at the clock on top of his old, beat-to-hell nightstand beside his unmade bed. _Fuck._ His mind was still running at four o'clock in the morning? Had she drugged him? Why was he thinking about a strange woman in the middle of the night?

Brushing a hand over his face, he stood and walked into the bathroom for a shower. A cold one, hoping to Buddha that he would stop thinking about her long enough to sleep.

It didn't work. By five he was still sitting up in bed, remembering the tears and pain in her eyes one moment and the laughter in them the next. Perfect. It was all he could think as he laid down and closed his eyes. Dreams of her filled him with a longing long forgotten. Only one girl had ever made him feel this way, and that was too long ago, and too painful.

Only Sango would control his mind now. And she was the only one he wanted to be controlled by.

* * *

Sango sighed as she looked over at the clock in Kagome's guest bedroom. It flashed red over and over again, telling her that it was still five in the morning. Why was it she was still laying in bed, thinking about a pair of violet eyes? What was with her?

Stress! Had to be stress! Why else? After all, why would she be thinking about a man the same night another had cheated on her? She didn't believe in love at first sight. That was a crazy idea! To think that you could fall in love with just a glance. What kind of romantic fool believed in that kind of crap?

Well, not her! She had been betrayed too many times for the rest of her life.

And yet . . .Here she was, laying awake thinking about him. Thinking about seeing him again. Seeing him soon. And what she would do once she saw him again. Would she blush? Would she be a giggling mass of girl? Hell, she hoped not.

Or would she be calm? Cool. She hoped for that. It may feel as if her stomach was full of very angry winged creatures now, but would she feel this was once she laid eyes upon him a second time? She felt lightheaded, now and then. She felt as if everything inside her head was at war.

By the gods, had she ever felt this way before?

Giving up, she closed her eyes and let the thoughts flood her mind, let herself drown in that wonderful feeling of hope and interest. Whatever he had done to her, she hoped she had done the same to him.

* * *

Miroku cursed as he woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing in his ears. "Damn." It continued for several minutes, even after he had covered his pounding head with his pillow. "All right! All right! I'm coming! Hold your damn horses.

He scooped up the phone and flipped it open. "Yes." It was spat out in an annoyed hiss.

"What the hell are you doing still asleep in the middle of the day?!" his editor yelled, making several colorful curses himself. With a glance at the clock, he found it was well past lunch. Close to one o'clock.

"Listen, Naraku, I'm sorry. I was working all last night. I'm close to finished." If I work my ass off for several more days, he thought. "I'll be done with the first half in a few weeks. A month at most."

"I don't give a . . ."

"Watch it, pal. Trying to stop cursing and smoking at the same time. You shouting every curse word every time I'm on with you ain't helping." Miroku took out a small pack of candy cigarettes. Candy Land's Cancer, as he called them. They helped though. Just holding them in his mouth with the patch and the gum. Soon he'd be free of the deadly bast . . .brats.

"Listen, I don't care what you're trying to do!" Naraku hissed, pounding on his desk. "I need the first half to go over before New Years! You farting around is NOT helping me!" He hung up by slamming the phone down.

"Ow." Miroku said flatly. Why was it only he seemed to be the one of Naraku's writers who got yelled at and 'slammed around'? It just wasn't fair.

Chewing the last of the candy cancer stick, Miroku grabbed his spare jacket, his shopping list, and his cell. It was a nice, cool day in the city. (A/N No, I have yet to decide what city this is. New York, Tokyo, Paris! I don't know!) So near to Christmas, only a few weeks away, the city seemed to be pulsing with life. The children in the park, their parents rushing them along or sitting on a bench. People with bags in their arms and coats wrapped around them tightly. The birds flew overhead, searching for the perfect feasting area, and the cars driving down the streets in a hurry. Yes, there was nothing like living in a city. Nothing like living in the country either, from what he had heard, but then again, he didn't live in the county.

Being a writer, he had to observe things like city life. Being a human made it more enjoyable.

As he walked toward the shops just around the corner, he didn't notice the taxi arrive in front of his building.

* * *

Sango and Kagome both gasped at the building. "It's amazing!" Kagome whispered, looking up at the ten floors of one of the most beautiful buildings she'd seen in years. It was breathtaking.

"This is it?" Sango said in a whisper of her own, staring up in shock.

Kagome looked over the address. "Yep. Wow." They both walked in to escape the chill of the ending autumn and to see just how it felt to walk into her new apartment building. "So you bought it already?"

"Yeah. I put in some calls to dad, he put in some calls to the manager and the manager called an hour ago." She smiled and looked around the lobby. "I can move in tomorrow."

"Score!" Kagome yelled, throwing her arms around Sango. "Let's go see!"

They ran full speed up the three flights of stairs, laughing all the way. "You get your own apartment. Your own room. Your own life! Sango, you are so lucky!" They hugged and laughed again as Sango opened the door.

"Thank you Buddha!" Sango yelled, smiling at the relatively clean apartment. "All the windows! All clean! And look at the kitchen! It's got everything!" Stove, refrigerator, sink. Running water! By Buddha, it was perfect! "I'll be settled in by the end of the month!"

With the best feeling in her stomach on their way back to Kagome's, Sango closed her eyes and nearly cried. _I have a place to live!_ , she thought. She'd met an amazing guy, though she'd most likely never see him again, a home and new clothes. What more could a girl want?

"So. Now that you're going to settle in," Kagome started as they walked inside. "We can throw a party for you! Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo. Everyone! They'll be thrilled to hear from you!"

It had been too long since she'd gotten to talk to all her friends. Shippo and Souta she'd seen several times in the last few days, living with Kagome. But Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? The two cutest men she'd yet to meet? Yeah!

Thinking over the things she's have to buy for tomorrow, bed, tables, homey things, Sango fell asleep. But the dreams were of the man, the one she'd been too busy to think about that day. What was she to do when she had dreams, very naughty dreams, about a man that she hardly knew?

Enjoy said dreams, of course!

* * *

Miroku was very imaginative, but the things in his dreams were hardly his cup of tea. What did a man do when he had nice, long, nerve-racking, body-tightening dreams about a strange woman? Lay back and enjoy the ride, no pun intended?

Well, no! Not the way this dream was going. Laying back was neither here nor there in this dream. By Buddha, if that was the reason he'd jumped out of bed to take another cold shower, then the heater went ignored.

"I'm going mad!" Was his answer to things. "Yeah. Maybe my mind is over worked! Too much stress! Yeah, yeah! Stress, that's it!" At the thought of 'stress' came 'tension' and from 'tensing' came 'sexual' in front and he jumped back in the shower.

"Ok. I need to look her up."

Little did he know the very girl that made him crazy was going to be very close and very soon.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I worked and worked on it all day. My stories may be lagging for a while. School starts back up tomorrow and I write this stuff between four and eleven. Every story!

Now review. I want . . .oh, I don't know, nine more reviews! Next time, depending, will most likely be around ten to fourteen. So tell everyone to read!

Peace and Love!


	3. New Neighbor

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the characters! I'm just a pawn.**

Ok, this is awesome. My reviewers are awesome and my friends are awesome! Anyway . . .

**Demon Exterminator Barbie**: Yes, I am on the pervy side, and will stay on it forever! PS, Nice name.

**Nessa03**: Yeah. I've been caught. You know the future. And the 'sexual tension' thing was just fun! Glad you liked it!

**SanMirLover421**: No, this has never happened to me before. This just came out of ten minutes of writing in my notebook. Not the whole first chapter, but the idea. I don't date. My friend had a bad ex. ((Curses said boy viciously!)) Thank you though. ((If that's what you meant!))

**twiknham: **Um, wow. I think that's the longest review I've ever gotten. Thank you for reading. Yeah, I don't like the 'X reviews' either. I was just bored. Even if no one reviewed, I'd have posted it as soon as I finished. I hope to keep writing the way you're enjoying it. I'm pretty bad at sticking with something. Gomen ahead of time if this one sucks!

**BaByXbOoX143: **Yeah, I think that shows just how deep into each other they are. Thanks for all the awesome reviews.

Anyway, yes, that's it for now. Yes, there are more reviews and reviewers, but I'm on a tight schedule right now! Wanna get done at least half way by ten! School is evil! THANK YOU ALL!!

And yes, the title WILL tie in . . .at the end of the story! I have it all planned! Well . . .The last two or three chapters. Between that, I'm as lost as you! Peace!

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Neighbor**

"Yes!" Naraku yelled, throwing the papers Miroku had brought into the air. "You finished the half way!"

Miroku smirked as he chewed a candy cancer stick. "Nope," he said, leaning back on Naraku's real leather couch, completely content with the world. "That's just all I have."

Naraku glared, his good mood gone. "Damn you, Miroku!" This was followed by more . . .colorful . . . words and a gesture that made his own secretary faint in the hall.

"Now, now." Miroku waved a hand, enjoying the tingle in the back of his throat that was laughter. "I told you, I'll get it done by, let's say, Valentines Day?"

"I thought you said New Years!" A vein was beginning to make its presence noticed in the man's neck.

Shifty eyes. "Umm . . .either way. It'll get done by New Years." He bowed for emphasis. "I swear to you, my lord and master."

"I'll lord and master you, you . . ."

Miroku glanced at his watch. "Wow! Look at the time! Gotta go!"

"Where the hell you do think you're going?!" His editor yelled as the writer ran for the hills. "Miroku!"

"Sorry. I have to go. Mrs. Hatoushi, my next door neighbor, asked me to come by this morning as I was leaving. Said to meet her at ten. It's nearly . . .Eleven?! Oh, no! She'll skin me!" A very heavy, very glass paperweight hit him in the head.

"I'll skin you. I want the two hundred pages by Christmas or New Years, at the latest!"

"Deal! Deal! I gotta go now!" He walked out the door and said "Later, long-hair!" over his shoulder.

Everyone in the office watched the whistling man walk down the hall. And they all knew to keep away from the boss for a while.

* * *

Sango laid out on her new bed. Three hours of hard labor and she finally had all her furniture inside the doors of the apartment. Well, almost all. She still had one thing left.

The couch.

That small but, none the less wooden framed, couch. It weighted a ton and the movers had abandoned her. Why? Why couldn't they do a full job? Why!

As she sat up again, a woman, around fifty with graying hair, walked into her apartment. "May I help you?" Sango asked.

The woman smiled and lifted a hand. "I'm Mrs. Hatoushi. I live on the next floor. Well, my husband and I. I just wanted to say hello."

Sango shook her hand and offered a smile of her own. "Sango."

"Oh, your name is beautiful!" Mrs. Hatoushi said, clapping her hands once in enjoyment. She then looked around. "Are you through here, dear? Didn't you just start moving in this morning?"

Sango rubbed her hands over her jeans. Why was it everyone in this building was so friendly? It was kind of scary. But this woman was nice enough without being . . .scary scary. Unlike that guy in 213. Man, the dude was a creep! Looking her up and down. Then down.

Perv.

"No, not quite. I still have my couch down stairs. I was just about to . . ."

"Oh, don't bother!" Mrs. Hatoushi said, cutting her off and pulling her back toward the bedroom. "You just rest a while. I have two boys to help. Both are your neighbors now, too, so they'll be glad to help."

She fussed over the bed spread as Sango sat. "What a pretty bed you have." She cooed, chuckling to herself. "I used to have a similar one."

Sango heard a curse followed by another. "Oh! Those must be the boys now!" the elderly woman ran out to the hall. "In here, boys! They're so nice."

When Sango looked up to see just who was carrying her couch, and nearly fainted. Violet eyes! Miroku, she corrected herself. She blushed, eyes wide as he and another boy, this one with short brown hair, set her couch down where they thought it would go. The big empty space in the living area.

Miroku looked up and felt his eyes widen, his skin redden and his body react to seeing _her_. Sango, he corrected, trying to hold off the memories of that dream. Damn, now he'd need a cold shower everyday for the rest of his life.

The thought made him want to dance. Well, sort of. He really wanted to go back to hot water. Cold was torture. Then again, the dream had been very detailed . . . There was that 'tension' again. Hi whole body was tense and his breath clogged. Wow, this woman could make his body a stranger to himself sometimes! Zero to sixty!

She was stiff as a board. What the hell? Was he the one that lived up stairs? He . . .Miroku . . .lived in her apartment building? Just a stair's flight away? Crap. That meant . . .the dream . . .

_No! Don't think that with three other people in the room! Ew! Gross! It was a great dream, yeah. But with these other two it was weird! Let the dream come later. Say, midnight?_

Ah!

Miroku cleared his throat, offered a shaky smile. "Hello," he said, as if this was their first meeting, when to him, they'd met many times.

Mrs. Hatoushi laughed. "Let me make introductions!" she said, clapping her hands again. "This is Hojo. He lives in 1205. And he," she pointed to the man that was currently haunting and blessing her dreams. "Is Miroku. He's up in 1157."

Hojo smiled. "Hello, Miss Sango. Nice to meet you."

"You, too."

"Well," Mrs. Hatoushi said, shaking Sango's hand. "I have to be going. Lovely to meet you. Bye, Boys."

"Bye, Mrs. H!" They both called. Hojo smiled again and shrugged. "I have to be off, too. Nice meeting you." He kissed her hand and winked. "Hope to see you in the hall."

"Bye. Thanks for the help!"

"Anytime!" And he was gone, leaving Sango and Miroku alone.

The first clear, unnaughty thought to cross Sango's mind was his coat. "Oh!" She hurried to her closet and pulled the large wool coat from the hanger. "This is yours."

Miroku smiled and took it, though moving in slow movements so as not to die.

Sango felt a pull at her heart as she took his hand. _Oh, crap. Such . . .warm . . .hands!_ She cleared her throat. "Sorry, I didn't know how to . . ."

He held up a hand as he spoke. "It's all right, Sango. I was just hoping to see you again."

"Well . . ."She blew out a breath. Oh, what an operator! "Um . . . You wanna go get a burger or something?"

They both fell into a smooth laughter, making the other vibrate and left themselves hoping for something that should be far off and out of mind.

_TENSION!_

As she straightened, Sango noticed Miroku's eyes again. They were what had first pulled her. They were a work of art! A beautiful piece of work, if she did say so herself. Deep in color, wide in emotions and she just bet they'd be an almost pitch black when he was . . .Happy? Ah, hell, aroused.

As the remnants of the dreams came to the surface of her memories, Miroku walked slowly toward her. When he was close enough, he trailed a hand down her hair, holding her cheek in his palm a moment.

"You may think this too sudden," he murmured as he leaned closer. "But I've been farther than this in my dreams."

Without another word, he brushed his lips over hers, deepening the kiss as she wrapped an arm around his neck. The world stopped for the second time. Twice in this man's company Sango had felt as if it were only them on the planet, in the universe. In all creation.

He wasn't sure who pulled away, or if the kiss just floated to it's ending, but he knew he wanted her lips again. Several times again. For all of eternity, Miroku would have been perfectly willing to stand in her apartment, just kissing. As the day swam by, they'd just float.

"I don't think that was too sudden." She whispered, smiling at him, looking up into those violent orbs. So close. So warm! " Not at all."

* * *

I liked the first part. And I got half way done at 10:30! Score! Um . . .The rest was after school. Not so good . . .

Hope you all liked it anyway! I'll be working hard to bring out more chapters for the rest of my stories, too. Thank you, my lovely reviewers! I love you all. No limit this chapter. You all review too fast for me to type! Enjoy the next chapter . . .When it's out, of course! REVIEW!!!


	4. So Sweet is Lunacy

Wow, that last one kind of bit in the end. So many mistakes! Hojo and the old lady left too fast, don't you think. I meant for them to kiss that chapter, but the stuff leading up to it… I'm not happy with it.

But you all liked it apparently, so, I'll just shut my big mouth. Ok. Shall we move on?

**Disclaimer: Um, yeah, I don't own much of ANYTHING. Do you think I own Inuyasha, Kagome, or any of the cast? Huh, yeah right! Long disclaim short, (too late), I do not own Inuyasha. **

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

**Chapter 4: So Sweet is Lunacy**

Sango laughed at herself as she sat on her couch. Not but three hours ago, she'd thought she would never see the violet eyed man again. Then lo she finds him to be her servant! Oh, what a love story her life had become. She smiled at the craziness of the past week. Jeez, she'd been cheated on, sworn off men, and had met a man that already had her breaking her oath.

But, damn was he good at getting her to break that oath.

Thinking about him had her cheeks flaming in sudden embarrassment. Ok, so no one was around, but the fact that he had come into her mind night and day for the last few days _really_ didn't help her situation.

So, what would happen now? They'd had a first date, they'd hit it off with the everyday conversation. Small talk. What do you do? What kind of food do you like? The boring stuff to make the other person think you were thinking of something _other_ than sex, sex with them, and _more_ sex with them.

Miroku had turned out to be a writer. When she had asked what type of books he wrote, he had just smiled and turned toward the waiter. Ok, so that had proven pointless, sure. But Sango bet she could get it out of him soon. After all, they'd already realized this… thing… wasn't going to end until after they'd found out just how much fun they were together, in and out of bed. Maybe not even then. She liked his face far too much to pass up at least a few months of entertainment.

Violet-eyes was _way_ too sexy for any clear minded woman to pass by as a waste of time. She should know. Since meeting him, she'd been _anything_ but clear minded. It was clear to her he was a babe. It was clear to her he had a fair share of lust for her that she had for him. It was clear that they'd kill themselves thinking the thoughts they'd been thinking about each other. Dreams or not.

Clearing her throat, Sango walked into the kitchen for more wine. So far, half a bottle was gone. If she kept up the train of thought she'd been thinking for the last hour, the rest would be gone in another half hour!

"Ok, Sango," she whispered, holding the wine glass in trembling hands. "You're just experiencing basic lust. Your body does this. It has in the past."

Yeah, right. And Mount Everest was just a hill! Hell, her body was going on a friggin' joy ride, and she was having the time of her life. Whatever this was, basic it wasn't.

Dizzy from alcohol and fantasy, the young woman gave up and stumbled into her room. She prayed to Buddha that the dream would hold off for just a few minutes so that the delicious wine could make her sleep. Lying down on her new, comfortable as hell bed, Sango smiled. Maybe a little fun would lull her into the abyss that was sleep.

She let the memory of his eyes mesmerize her. And the dreams pulled her under.

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Miroku pushed out of his shower. Too many cold showers were taking its toll. Thankfully, they helped his writing a bit; the only plus, other than lowering his… blood pressure. He tossed the towel onto the desk; he pulled the laptop with him as he plopped onto the mattress.

So, he'd have to get 70 more pages out by Christmas or New Years, eh? Damn, Naraku, you are more the hard ass to me this month than any other. Do publishers have 'times of the months'? If so, Naraku was having one. PMS for men? Um… He hoped not.

Scratching his head, Miroku sighed and opened up the last chapter he would work on this week.

_Sun shined brightly in the background of the picture. His breath caught as he tossed the last reminder of her into the sea. Forever more, he'd forget his past. She had never loved him, he knew it. If he'd looked deeply enough into their relationship back then, he'd have seen it. That hesitance she had when turning to him at night. They'd shared their bodies, yet nothing else._

_That's why he'd left in the first place. That, and when he'd gone to tell her just what was on his mind, his best friend had been sharing her bed. _Their_ bed. Was sex that easy for her? Had there only been one man he'd been sharing her with? Or had there been others? If so, how many?_

_Shaking his head, he looked back over his shoulder at the woman he'd only known a matter of days. She'd taken his broken heart and had mended it. Made it stronger, no doubt._

_His beautiful savior. Ah, what sweet insanity he'd face to have her smile at him everyday! Looking out into the blue depths, he smiled. Yes, he'd do whatever she asked of him if only he could be with her forever_

Miroku paused, his hands stopping over the keys. What the . . . ? Where had this come from? Come on, Miroku! He yelled at himself. You, the man who's been grabbing strange women's asses since kindergarden? Thinking about a woman more than anything else? _Writing_ about a woman? What would his mother say to this?

Falling onto his back, the sexually frustrated man yelled into a pillow. He was losing his mind!

An idea! Jumping up, Miroku grabbed the phone. A man murmured something under his breath on the other line then barked. "Who's calling at this hour?"

Miroku smiled. "Mushin, it's only nine o'clock."

The old man, a father in Miroku's eyes, sighed. "No, I thought it was…" he seemed to be drunk again. Figured. With a sigh, he came back on line. "What do you want, boyo?"

"Wanna go out for drinks?"

A groan.

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

The sweet-faced waitress smiled as the two men entered the bar. Jumping up before the other three girls on duty, she ran over and kissed Miroku's cheek. "Hey, long time, no see, Miro-sama."

He smiled at the young girl and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I've been busy."

She led them over to the table the two had once used every Saturday and Monday nights. It was beaten to hell, but that was their own fault.

"Well," she said, setting a bottle of sake ((A/N I can't do the ' thing on top of the 'e'. Nuu!)), and winked at Miroku. "Just remember . . ." She plopped down a piece of paper a frown now in place. "Your tab is skill unpaid for, babe."

"Tee hee. I've been caught. Listen, I get paid in two months, tops. Pay ya then, deal?"

"Deal." There was that smile! "After all, your whole paycheck is always a pleasure to receive! Enjoy, boys."

Well, hell, he didn't come _that_ often. Anyway . . .

Miroku smiled at the man beside him, who already had a glass poured. "So,"

"What's up, boyo? You never call me this late for drinks. You normally give me a few hours to load up on liquor. Something wrong?"

"Nothing at all! I'm in love, Mushin!" Miroku smiled and poured his own drink.

Not again. Mushin wanted to roll his eyes. Once a month he got the whole sha-bang. 'I'm in love! She's a tall, long legged, blonde. She's got this wonderful thing about her. Her hair smells so good.' You know, bullshit everyone knew was bullshit. And Mushin wasn't nearly drunk enough for this . . . again.

"And?" he prodded when Miroku remained silent and his eyes were lost in the stars.

Miroku snapped back. "And? And what?"

"And . . . What's it like?" Come on, you say the same thing and without as much as a peep from me.

"It's . . . Great."

Great? Great! That was it? Um, this didn't seem right. Was he really _that_ wasted all the other times? "What's she like? Her name?" Go into the speech, boy. Tell me everything. Please, go into detail like all the other times!

"Sango. She's . . . everything."

Well, shit. Mushin knew this look. Miroku's father had had it, though only once. Miroku had been the result of such a look. As well as a marriage. Miroku was lucky to have had his father love him so. His mother had died when he was two, but not shortly after, his father had passed on, as well.

He'd raised this boy from scratch and he didn't want to see him fall apart. That's what he feared. Would Miroku have a terrible end because of love like his father and his father's father did?

By everything good, he hoped not.

"Everything, eh?" Mushin took a sip, snorted. "All right. Tell me about it."

Everything that came from his boy's mouth was true. This was really. And he hoped everything would turn out well.

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Sango woke to a ringing in her head. She rubbed her eyes. Whatever the dreams that had filled her mind the night before were gone, but they left her feeling floaty. Cloud Nine? Oh, she hoped so.

Looking around her apartment, she noticed the ringing wasn't her head. Oops. That was the phone. Smiling to herself, Sango rose from bed, wrapped the sheets around herself and walked into the living room to pick up the phone. "'Allo?"

Silence for a moment.

Then . . . "Sango. It's your father."

That floaty feeling? It was gone. "Dad. Haven't talked to you for, what, a year?"

What in the abyss did he want now? Growling silently, Sango pulled a sweater on. Though it was the dead of summer, she was chilled. Jeans followed and socks next. By the time she'd dressed, her father had finished what he had to say.

"You want me to what?"

"I'm throwing a ball for you this weekend. I want you to come home for a few days and celebrate with everyone." He sounded bored, but at least he was talking to her.

"Home? What do you mean home? It was just me a Kohaku in that house. You weren't there for years and you expect me to just 'come home' so you can dote on your 'precious' daughter. Fuck that." She was almost tempted to hang up, but held back.

"You will come. It's not every day my daughter turns 23, after all."

"Well, I don't turn 20, 21, or 22 everyday, either. Where were you then, eh?" Bad moods suck, she though, pushing a lump of hair out of her face.

"Either come or don't, but Kohaku is going back to America with me Sunday morning. That'll be your last chance to say good-bye, Sango." He sounded annoyed now, but hurting his daughter never really had hurt him. "Until then, you're not to come here. Seven o' clock, daughter. Make sure you're ready to meet and be hostess."

The dial tone was the only thing Sango heard after. Her face shadowed with sorrow, she slammed the receiver down and cursed. "I had always thought . . . maybe you did love me." She glanced up out the window. Rain clouds threatened the bright horizon.

"I thought . . . somewhere . . . you loved mom." The glass cracked when her fist shot out. "But I was wrong. I swear, I'll find love and save myself and my children from your ways." Tears fell as she did, landing on her knees as she bent down. "You can't ruin me again. I won't bend. I'm not weak."

Face in her hands, Sango wept at the memories of her mother and the pain of loving someone . . . That never loved her back.

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Funny. I'm normally yelling and screaming at authors that have her father as this pain-in-the-ass-Kaede-like-bastard. ((Kaede Doumyouji from Hana Yori Dango)) Here I am, though . . . LOL!

Anyway, please enjoy and don't be kind. Give me the rude AND NICE reviews. Thank you!


	5. Addiction

**Disclaimer: I own it. Indeed, I own the world . . . in my dreams. Shucks! I own nothing.**

Well, I'm back again. How 'bout that? I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was kinda weird since I wrote half a month before the second half. LOL!

Anyway . . . I'll tell you this. I hope to finish this within two or three more chapters. After this one most likely. Or even this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Addiction**

Dressed to kill, Sango stepped out of her apartment, ready for battle. Below the small landing stood her handsome knight, dressed almost as amazingly as herself. Almost. In a sleek black, strapless column dress, she knew her womanly style was as seductive as the perfume. Her hair was done in a high ponytail, her bangs hanging elegantly, framing her face. The tips curled inward, emphasizing her features all the more.

Smiling, she walked down the steps and took the arm he offered. Miroku smiled. "So, do you want to go to a fancy place or fast food?" he asked and began to walk with her down the sidewalk.

Looking down at the tux and dress they wore, Sango cocked an eyebrow. "In this?"

He nodded. "We," she swallowed hard. "I'd like something nice?"

Miroku laughed at her questioning look. "I was just kidding. I know where we're going." Their joined hands fell at his side, making his grin widen to near impossible. "It's a beautiful place that reminded me that we had a first date to have."

"Really?" Her lips twitched up in a smirk. "You couldn't remember on your own."

Touching the back of her hand with his lips, Miroku pulled her down a street she'd only walked once before. Shaking her head at his insistence to hold her, Sango giggled as she broke away and turned a teasing smile at him. "Nope. You have to be a gentleman until we leave the restaurant. No touchy feely until then."

As an answer, the two broke into a run. Sango laughed, not noticing the fact she'd lost both of her high heels. Miroku grabbed them up as he passed, almost toppling over onto his face. Following in pursuit, the young man kept his eyes hard on her figure, smiling when the high slit in her skirt reveled two nicely shaped, beautiful legs that made him run faster to catch up.

People watched, stared and cursed as the two flew by, laughing like loons and dressed as if about to attend a party with those of high society. Neither Sango nor Miroku noticed anyone but the other. The lights of the city twinkled by, a blur of neon lights and stop signs.

It hadn't taken Miroku long before he grabbed Sango by the waist, spun her in the air and kissed her. Bystanders looked on with conspicuous gazes. "What in the world . . ." one older lady commented, covering her mouth.

"Newlyweds, surely." Another said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Hopefully." The two passed the two young ones with nervous smiles. "Kids nowadays! No worry about sex or public affection. What a shame."

Miroku looked up into those beautiful tobacco colored eyes. Though he was quite weak against smoking cigarettes, Sango's eyes weakened him in the same ways those stupid like sticks of sin did. His body took a physical abuse at the sight of her, the smell of her, the feel of her. His mind went dead every time he kissed her. And his addiction was so strong, it begged for more, more and even more of her.

Yep. If that wasn't addiction, what the hell was?

He smiled as he set her down on her feet, tossing her heels beside her. "We're here." He whispered the words into her ear, purposely breathing down her throat.

Sango looked up at the restaurant. Her smile faded a little. _Little Light of Love._ Shaking her head, she plastered on a smile and allowed Miroku to pull her inside. A man smiled at them, taking their coats and crossed his hands on the counter. "Reservations. Hentai, party of two." At first the waiter thought he was kidding with the name, but surely enough, there it was. With another smile, the man ushered them into the dining hall.

Miroku's hand was placed firmly at the small of her back and lead her through the maze of tables and waiters. He noticed how she looked around nervously and rubbed her bare shoulders. "Too high class?" he asked, a little unnerved by the thought of her being antsy through the meal. Hell, if she really was, he'd gladly push their way back outside and take her out to wherever she wanted.

But when they reached their table, she let out a sigh. "Not too classy at all." She murmured back graciously. "Just a little . . . familiar."

"Really?" Miroku asked, his eyes glittering with interest.

"Yes. I'm not as middle-class as I act." Sango smiled up at the man that came to take their drink orders. "A dry martini, please."

"Shaken or stirred?" Miroku joked. "I'll have an iced tea. Heavy on the lime. Thank you." As the boy ran off with the orders, Miroku leaned in. Sango did the same, a small smile gracing her beautiful lips. "Tell me more, milady."

Sango grinned and allowed him to take her hands as they spoke. "Well, my family is into the political ends of the world. And though I don't plan to talk about it too much at all, I will tell you I'm very well off with the little moo-la pops gave me when I left said family."

He looked a little shocked and relieved. He let out a loud sigh. "Good. That means I won't have to get into a political debate anytime soon."

She laughed and thanked the waiter when he returned with the drinks. "Would you care to order?"

"Oh!" Sango said, smiling shyly. "I haven't even looked."

Miroku smiled. "For now, could you bring some of that marvelous honey bread? Thank you, sir." Miroku waited until the boy left again before returning to their conversation. He took a sip before asking, "So, can I inquire why you 'left said family'?"

"You may." Breaking off a piece of the honey bread when it arrived. "My father believes he runs my life. Everyone's life, really. When I was seven, my mother was fed up and left. She left not only my father, but my brother and I, as well. Kohaku was only a babe, so he didn't really know her and has been brainwashed into thinking she was a terrible bitch. But . . ."

"She wasn't was she? Just . . . tired?"

"Yeah. I mean, every night we'd have to dress up and show off to _his_ friends. Meet with _his _bosses and employees. Everything was father's way. Then, two years ago, he thought it was time I go into the 'family business'. Wanted me to do 'favors' for his friends and then excepted me to marry some rich guy twice my age."

Miroku frowned, but said "Go on."

"Nothing really bad after that." When she noticed the deadly glare in his eyes, she reached over and shook his arm. "I did do any favors, babe." She murmured. "In fact, that was why he had a falling out. He finally ask me why I wouldn't do this simple task for him. I said 'screw you' and left. He called my friend's house where I was stay two days later, said he'd put money in my account and to never come back."

With a chuckle, Sango looked up and smiled. "Yesterday he asked me to come to one of his government parties. Wants me back in the business." Taking a sip of her martini, Sango wiggled her eyebrows. "Want to go to a gala this weekend?"

He looked more than a little shocked. "I've been invited?"

A sneaky glint in her eyes made him weak. Damn, this woman was his kryptonite. "No, but I know pops will want to show me to every Tom, Dick, and Harry he knows who is still single and some that aren't. Plus," she added before the man in the apron came back. "I want to take you with me. I'd really like going somewhere with you again. I guess I'm saying I'd like another date. Yes, I'll have the prime rib."

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Once again, Miroku was left speechless. After their second date decision, they had talked about everything else for several hours. After that, he'd walked her home, kissed her, and let her into her apartment before riding up to his.

The end of another perfect moment with her.

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Sango lay in bed, smiling. Maybe this was a good idea, after all, going to the gala with Miroku. At first she'd been a nervous wreck thinking about it. And they had been eating at the very place she'd gone to forget her family troubles. _Little Light of Love _was the restaurant she had met Kouga. Yep, that was the place.

But five minutes in the restaurant with Miroku had every thought of every other man in the world disappearing. Only Miroku. With a last smile, Sango closed her eyes and slept.

And dreamed of only Miroku.

* * *

_Really short, I know, but I couldn't make it long without the gala scene, so that's next chapter. Next chapter is the last, so cry your tears now._


	6. To all my readers

To all my readers-

Hi, there everyone. I know I haven't written in… years? I've been going through some stuff lately with school, home life and stuff like that. However, after ALL this TIME, I think I'm at a point where I'm going to be writing again. Now that school is over, I have yet to go out and get a job, and am at home most all the time, I believe my stories will be coming back to me, slowly, but surely.

So, if everyone can be patient (which I know is asking a lot after such a long absence on my part) you will be getting your chapters for most of my fanfictions.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed. They all make me SO happy when I get them. And I truly hope my writing still entertains everyone reading. See ya in a few days, everyone. I'm planning a MASS RELEASE of stories. As many as I can get out all at once.

Peace and Love-

Ducky


End file.
